Dark Evangel
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: My own parallel Negima universe- through the eyes of Evangeline!


Evangeline A.K. McDowell turned her blue eyes to the bustling city below her. She scowled and looked around, her partner Chachazero standing beside her. She scanned the people walking below.

"Nagi Springfield." She said, muttering to Chachazero. "I hear he's got a son now."

Chachazero smirked.

"You're not jealous, are you? C'mon, Eva! Let's go out for blood."

Evangeline frowned and shook her head.

"No, Chachazero. We've got to go have a little _chat _with our sorcerer… friend."

She stood up and, with a snap of her fingers, was standing at the house where Nagi spent his time. Evangeline was in her "adult" form; Chachazero smiling evilly at Nagi's seemingly deserted home. Evangeline calmly walked up to the door and knocked.

"You're knocking?" Chachazero said with a smirk.

"Since when do all-powerful vampires knock before entering a house?"

Evangeline sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Are you… crying? No. Way. No way. You, Dark Evangel, the 'Puppet Master' and 'Undying Magi', are crying because a stupid _male _made you _sad. _Oh, boo hoo."

Evangeline glared at Chachazero and flicked her hand, causing the door to literally explode. Evangeline walked into Negi's home and looked around the dark room.

Evangeline yelled, "Where are you, Nagi?!"

There was a low chuckle.

"It seems you've found me, Eva."

Evangeline growled, "I knew where you lived, Nagi. You've broken our oath."

Nagi's small smile agitated her.

"Oath? Yes, it would seem that I have."

"You _swore _that I was your only love. That you'd marry me. And then you…."

Evangeline stopped, because her voice was starting to crack, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Chachazero rolled her eyes.

"And then I impregnated a woman. Yes, I'm afraid I have." Nagi finished her sentence for her.

Angry tears started to spill.

"What's this?" Nagi's small smile was still on his face. "I've never seen you cry in my life, Eva."

Evangeline ignored this comment and said, "Who is the child?"

Nagi sighed and said, "His name is Negi."

Evangeline looked at Chachazero and said, "Remember that name for later."

Then she turned to Nagi, who started to look angry.

"You're not going to attack my child, Eva. I won't let you."

Evangeline wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at Nagi.

"Who do I go after, then? The woman? Who is she?"

Nagi smirked.

"If you think I'm going to tell you, you've got another thing coming. Who do you go after? Why don't you go after me, Eva? I'm the one who broke the oath."

Evangeline shook her head.

"I can't do that, Nagi."

Chachazero's eyes narrowed.

"But I can."

Chachazero's body lit up and a sword that was bigger than she was appeared in her hand.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and dashed towards Nagi.

"Chachazero! No!"

But she didn't listen. Nagi watched Chachazero approach, and when she came too close he raised his hand.

"NO!" Eva yelled.

"Rajinsou Titanoktonon." Nagi said in a quiet voice.

A thousand lightning bolts flew from his hand and hit Chachazero, who screamed in rage and pain. After the smoke cleared, Chachazero was on the ground, her body smoking and her sword gone.

"How could you do this to me?" Evangeline said.

She sobbed, and started looking over Chachazero's body.

"I'm sorry." Nagi muttered.

Nagi turned away and started walking towards the door.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you at school."

Evangeline looked at Nagi.

"W-what?"

_Nine years later…._

Evangeline sat at her desk, in her infuriating school uniform. She cursed under her breath. That damn Nagi had confined her to the school grounds and put up a barrier to suppress her powers. Then he died. She'd be stuck here forever. With a scowl on her face, she looked around at the eighth-grade students that surrounded her.

A girl named Konoka said to her best friend, "Hey, Asuna, did you hear? We're supposed to get a new teacher tomorrow."

Asuna had an angry expression on her face.

"They're replacing Takamichi?"

Konoka nodded.

"Yeah. Some teacher named Springfield."

Evangeline's face twisted to show surprise. Springfield? Did he mean Negi, Nagi's son? But he could only be about nine years old, couldn't he? Evangeline looked down at her notebook. It was full of drawings of bats and other evil symbols. Evangeline sighed and started thinking. Just because the guy's name was Springfield, it didn't necessarily mean that he was related to Nagi. Evangeline licked her lips. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Evangeline walked silently into class and looked to the front desk. There was no teacher. Evangeline walked over to her desk and sat. Chachamaru walked behind her and sat down next to her.

"Chachamaru, did you hear about the new teacher?"

Chachamaru nodded and said, "I have already hacked into the school's mainframe and looked him up. He's Negi Springfield, alright."

Evangeline smiled wickedly and said, "Excellent."

A little boy walked in. He was short, wearing small glasses and a staff was attached to his back.

"Hello, class." The boy said. "My name is Negi Springfield, and I'm here to teach you English."

Evangeline's smile grew wider as students looked at each other in shock and astonishment. Evangeline raised her hand. At this act, there was even more shock from the students. Evangeline never bothered to speak out in class. _Never. _Negi frowned and pulled out a student book.

"Yes… Evangeline-san?"

The smile still on her face, she said, "Is your father's name Nagi?"

Negi seemed really surprised by this question.

"Um… you know my father?"

Evangeline scoffed and muttered, "Did I ever."

"You… you did?"

Negi's eyes seemed to shine with a bright light… expectation. Didn't Nagi ever once see his child?

"Well then… Evangeline, I'd like to talk to you after class."

After class, Evangeline was all alone with Negi. Negi had closed the door to the classroom. Perfect.

"How… how did you know my father?"

Negi asked her. Evangeline showed no emotion on her face.

"Nine years it's been." Evangeline said, mostly to herself.

"Uh… sorry?"

"I've been trapped here nine years because of _him._"

"My… my dad trapped you here?"

Negi's eyes started to show a hint of fear. Evangeline slowly nodded.

"Um…."

Evangeline stood up. Evangeline flicked her hand and Negi slammed into the wall with a grunt. Negi pulled out his wand.

"It's all because he met your… _mother._ And she had you. You… the son of the Thousand Master. I should've… had the son… of the…."

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You will pay."

Evangeline pointed at Negi and a stream of black energy shot out towards Negi, who dodged it.

"What did I do to you?"

Evangeline snarled and said, "You were _born_!"

Suddenly, the windows exploded and Nagi stood, facing Evangeline.

"I warned you that I would protect my son."

"Dad?" Negi said frightfully.

Nagi smiled to his son and said, "That's right, son."

Evangeline faced Nagi and snarled.

"I'm surprised to see you, Nagi. After what you've done to me, I thought you'd never come. Release me from this prison, and your son _may _live."

Evangeline glared from Negi to Nagi.

"I'm sorry." Nagi said silently. "But I can't release you. Not yet."

Evangeline grit her teeth and transformed into her adult form.

"You'll pay for all the pain you've caused me."

Nagi sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, my dear friend, I don't think I will."

Evangeline raised her hand and shot out a spell. Nagi's feet started to freeze on the spot. Nagi growled and shot out a lightning spell, which hit Evangeline on the spot, causing her chest to explode. Evangeline cried out in pain, but the hole was suddenly closed due to her regeneration powers. Evangeline held up her hand.

"I can't believe your protecting this boy over me. The one you… used to… love."

Evangeline said a spell through her tears and icicles shot from her hand. Nagi tried to dodge, but his feet were still frozen to the spot. An icicle stabbed Nagi in the stomach, and blood started flowing.

"Father?!" Negi yelled.

"You stay out of this, boy!"

"Eva-chan." Nagi said through gasps of pain. "Leave the boy out of this. He has nothing to do with our argument."

"'Nothing to do with our argument'?!" Evangeline repeated, fury crawling into her voice. "He has everything to do with our argument! He is the result of your broken oath!"

"E-Evangeline, j-just promise me you won't harm him. Please."

Evangeline looked at Nagi. At his blood falling onto the floor. And she sighed.

"Fine, Nagi. Fine."

"I-I swear I'll release you from the curse when… when you graduate. As long as my son's okay."

Evangeline wiped away a tear and said, "Okay, Nagi. Please remember."

Nagi nodded and snapped his fingers, and he was gone. Negi looked at Evangeline.

"You… you won't hurt me?"

Evangeline sighed and reverted back to her child form.

"No, kid. I'll keep you alive."

Negi smiled and held out his hand.

"Then… do you think we could be friends?"

Evangeline frowned.

"Friends? No. But we're not enemies."

And she walked out of the classroom, towards her house.

The next day, Evangeline stared up at Negi with a really bored expression on her face. Negi was teaching English, and she already knew perfect English.

"Uh… Evangeline, could you tell us the meaning of the word 'cut'?"

Evangeline scowled up at him, and he faltered.

"Or… um… someone else can do it…?"

Evangeline sighed and said, "No, I can do it. 'Cut' means to slice something, like with scissors."

"Very good, Eva-chan. Asuna, can you tell us the meaning of the word 'move'?"

And Evangeline continued to watch the class with a vacant expression.

Evangeline sat with Chachamaru at the local café, sipping coffee.

"Ah, coffee. One of mankind's greatest inventions."

Chachamaru nodded silently. Suddenly Negi came and sat beside them.

"Can I help you, kid?"

Evangeline said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well," Negi said nervously. "I wanted to come and talk to you. Ask you about your life."

Evangeline smiled.

"You want my life story? Fine, then, here you go."

Evangeline leaned forward and whispered, "But it'll cost ya."

Negi frowned and said, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to make a probationary contract with me."

"WHAT?!" Negi yelled so loudly that several people looked over.

"Shut up, idiot! It's not like I'm in love with you, or anything! I just want your help in making my magic stronger."

Negi gulped and nodded.

"Okay, Evangeline."

Evangeline's eyes narrowed.

"That's not good enough. I need you to make a Magical Oath."

"Magical Oath?"

Evangeline nodded.

"A Magical Oath is an oath, or promise, that you make with someone. If someone breaks the oath, then that person will have serious bad luck the rest of their life."

"How do we do that?"

"We place our fingers together and I'll speak the ancient spell."

Negi did as he was told and Evangeline spoke the ancient words. After a flash of white light, Evangeline opened her eyes.

"Alright, kid. Here's my life story."

"When I was just a little girl, about ten years old, I woke up one day to find that I was transformed. I had become a vampire. This was about 500 years ago. After a while, I learned dark magic and learned to be able to walk in the sunlight. For about a hundred years I've done things that've put a huge bounty on my head. And then I met _him. _Your father, which, I'm sure, was the real reason you asked me about my life. Anyway, he saved me from a horrible accident we need not go into right now and we instantly fell in love. He was about twenty years old and I was about… 480. We made the Magical Oath that someday we would get married and have a family together, and that we would only love each other. Well, one day, my friend, Chachazero, and I found out that he had broken his oath. He had impregnated a woman with you, the child of the Thousand Master. I was appalled. We went to his house to confront him. I didn't want to attack your father, but Chachazero was a violent one. She dashed forward, sword in hand, but Nagi made her explode with a lightning spell. Then, to make sure that I'd never attack you or your mother, he trapped me _here. _In this _Hell _School. It's been awful, the past nine years. When I heard that the Thousand Master had died, I had given up all hope. But he had broken his oath, and bad luck still awaits him."

Negi had watched Evangeline with fascination.

"So… you're really 500 years old?"

Evangeline smirked and said, "I'm immortal, kid. Now, about that contract…."

"We could do it now, if you'd like."

Evangeline smirked and said, "Fine."

And they kissed. After a bright flash, a card appeared in Evangeline's hand. She studied the card. The picture on it was of her in her adult form, holding a cup that was encrypted with a magic language.

"Adeat!"

Suddenly, the same cup appeared in her hands. Evangeline studied the cup. The words on the cup told the story of a dark wizard who had used this cup to imprison other people's souls.

"Huh." Evangeline said.

"What's the cup do?" Negi asked.

"Apparently it captures people's souls. Interesting."

Evangeline felt tons of magical power radiating into her.

"With this card…" Evangeline said slowly. "It's like I never lost any of my magic! I'm as powerful as ever!"

Evangeline laughed.

"And imagine if I'm this strong and there's a full moon! Hah!"

"Erm… Evangeline… you're not going to go power-mad and attack the school, are you?"

Evangeline scoffed and said, "Of course not."

"Hm… care to make a Magical Oath?"

Evangeline sighed and said, "Fine."

And they placed their hands together.

Evangeline walked by the swimming pool and looked around. There was only one girl. Nodoka. She wasn't even in the pool. She was sitting on a chair reading a book. Evangeline smirked and walked towards the locker room. After a couple of minutes, Evangeline walked out, dressed in a bikini. Without hesitation, Evangeline jumped into the pool at the 10-foot end. Evangeline sank into the waters and looked around. Of course she couldn't really see anything. Evangeline marveled at the water's cool feel on her skin. Because she was a vampire, she didn't need to breathe, so she could stay down there forever. Evangeline closed her eyes and floated back towards the surface. Nodoka was now looking at her.

"Hey, Evangeline." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hello, Nodoka."

Nodoka inhaled, like she was trying to bring up the nerve to talk to her, and said, "Um… could you tell me when Negi-sensei wanted to talk to you after school yesterday, what you guys said?"

Evangeline smirked.

"Ah, so you've got a little crush on Negi, eh?"

Nodoka's face turned dark red.

"Oh, no! No, that's not it at all! I mean… sure, Negi's cute but… no way! That's not me!"

Evangeline sighed and said, "I really don't care if you do or not. I-"

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Hey! C'mon guys, let's get in the pool!"

It was Makie's voice.

"Sure! Why not?"

That was Negi's voice. Makie, Negi, and Asuna walked up to the pool.

"Oh… hey, Eva-chan." Negi said to her. "And hello… Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka blushed, nodded, and retreated to her book. Makie looked from Negi to Evangeline.

"You two have gotten really chummy lately. Is something going on between you two?"

Evangeline could tell that Makie was being playful, but she could feel Nodoka's different shades of blushes emanating from her like an aura.

"Of course not, Makie." Evangeline said in a bored voice. "Negi-kun's just a kid."

Makie seemed satisfied with this answer and walked into the locker room. Evangeline then turned her eyes on Asuna. Evangeline had been there when Asuna was traveling with Nagi, even if she didn't remember her.

"Hello, Asuna. What's it like having Negi-kun as a roommate?"

Asuna sighed and said, "He's such a kid. He keeps crawling into my bed to sleep with me."

There was another wave of blushes from Nodoka. Evangeline smirked.

"Great."

Asuna and Negi walked into their locker rooms. Evangeline raised a waterproof watch-like communicator to her mouth.

"Chachamaru. Get over here, quickly. There's no trouble, but I'd like some company."

Chachamaru's voice came from the other end.

"Sure thing, master. I can tell you're at the pool. Should I bring a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, that'd be best."

At that moment Makie, Negi, and Asuna returned.

"So, Eva-chan." Makie said, sitting at the side of the pool, her feet in the water.

"How do you know Negi-sensei's dad?"

Evangeline cleared her throat and said, "I met him once. We were pretty good friends, him and I. He… uh, radiated power."

Makie and Asuna nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I've met a couple of guys like that."

Then, with a sly smile, Makie said, "Was he hot?"

At this question, Evangeline's eyes teared up.

"Y-yeah. He was… very handsome."

"Wait a second…." Asuna said. "What do you mean 'was'?"

Evangeline looked up at her and said, "Oh. Well… he's still alive, I suppose, but I haven't seen him for a while."

Asuna jumped into the water, but Negi stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at Evangeline.

"What, kid?" Evangeline said with a scowl.

"Nothing." Negi said, turning away and jumping into the water.

At that moment, Chachamaru came, dressed in a one-piece bathing suit.

"Hello, everyone."

Makie rolled her eyes.

"I should've known Chachamaru would come. She's never far behind Evangeline."

With a start, Evangeline realized that Makie was right. Chachamaru _was_ always around her. Evangeline frowned and sank underwater.

The next day was Saturday, so Evangeline was just walking around the huge campus. She had left Chachamaru at home. Evangeline reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pactio Card. Evangeline smiled and replaced it.

"What to do now…?" Evangeline said to herself.

"So… the 'Puppet Master' Evangeline." A male voice said behind her.

Evangeline whirled around and was face-to-face with a man with a brown beard.

"Who are you?" Evangeline snarled.

The man held up a badge.

"Magical Police. We're here to take you in."

Evangeline smiled evilly and said, "You can try. Adeat!"

Suddenly, The cup appeared in her hands. Evangeline chanted a spell and the Magic Policeman was sucked into the cup. With a _pop! _a lid appeared over the cup.

Evangeline smiled and said, "Sweet."

At home, Evangeline pulled out the cup and put it next to one of her many puppets and dummies. The dummy was closest to the cup and, after a sucking sound, gasped.

"What… what have you done to me?"

The dummy rolled its eyes in its head.

Finding Evangeline, he said, "Where am I? Why do I feel so… funny?"

Evangeline smiled evilly and said, "Don't worry officer. You're in my home. And you're going to obey _me _now…."

Evangeline pointed at the dummy, who shuddered violently.

After a couple of seconds, it looked at Evangeline and said, "Yes, master."

"From now on, you are going to be Chachaone. I created you, and you shall obey my every whim."

"Yes, master."

Evangeline smiled.


End file.
